


Early Morning Workout

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara is the one in charge, Lesbian Sex, Love, Passionate, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: A trip to the DEO Gym leaves the Supercorp Women sweaty, in need of a shower and each other...





	Early Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is bad guys. I wanted to write some Supercorp love making but I'm really rusty at it so I thought I'd do this short one just to get it out of the way. I'm also used to having a co-writer for this so bare with me while I work it out how to write for both characters at once.

“Oh come on Kara faster!” Lena groaned.

“NO! I'm not turning the treadmill up any higher than this...you wanted me to be your Gym buddy but there's no way I'm going to go any faster than this and let you get hurt by trying to race me...”

“Ugh! What a Super party pooper!” Lena snorted at her own joke. “LENA! That's just mean!” Kara pouted, but she did hit the button in the treadmill to go a little faster.

“Are you're adorable when you pout at me!” Lena smirked.

“Am not! Okay now I'm just going to kick your but Lee!” Kara laughed, speeding up the treadmill even further deterred to give Lena the work out she wanted.

“You can do whatever you wish to do with my bottom, Supergirl.” Lena laughed a smug look on her face as they picked up the pace. It was a little unfair that she was the only one doing any sweating. Kara was so sweet to take her to the Gym at the DEO so early that morning knowing Lena hated working out alone.

“OH MY GOSH LENA!” Kara lost it laughing. Suddenly Kara slipped and flew right off the treadmill, hitting the floor with a thump. Kara's cackling laughter filled the air.

“Oh my god Kara! Are you okay?” Lena's heart stopped for a split second but the Blonde's laughter soothed her concern. She also remembered it would take a lot more than that to hurt her girlfriend. She hopped off the treadmill to go help Kara up.

"Did you have a nice flight?"

"Ha! Ha! very funny! Lucky, I'm not wearing my glasses!” She laughed reaching out her hands accepting the help up.

“You know it's a hazard to make me laugh like that! I could have went through a wall!”

“It wouldn't be the first time, just like the Wile E Coyote, there would be a Kara shaped hole!” She helped her Hero to her feet, mindlessly adjusting the bottom of Kara's top with the D.E.O logo on it. Lena felt an arm rope around her waist pulling her closer, her own arms slipping around Kara's neck and shoulders.

“Does that make you the road runner? So how was that work out for you? We can go again if you like? I'm sure we can think of other actives...”

“Meep! Meep!” She poked Kara's ribs. “Hmm, I'm not sure? I think I'm bored of the treadmill. Do you know any other way to wear me out?”

“Well we could go over those self-def...OHH-OHH! You mean you want ME to wear YOU out!” Kara laughed.

“Have I ever told you that you are the most adorable woman?! Even with my flat out flirting you take it so innocently, I love that about you.” Lena stroked her girlfriend's cheek, reaching up to press her lips to the other woman's.

“It really doesn't bother you that I don't always read between the lines?” Kara's cheeks flushed almost as brightly as her cape, her arms tightly wrapped around Lena's waist as they kissed.

“No Kara, not even a little. It's sweet.” Lena smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

“Hey, I have an idea...” Kara murmured. But first she held the other woman's face in her hands gently pressing her lips to Lena's, she then took Lena's hand leading her out of the gym back to the change room. Then when she was sure it was empty she locked the door behind them.

“Whatever are you going to do with me Supergirl?” Lena sighed. She'd Lenaed back against a locker with both hands behind her back, while Kara had tended to the door. Kara turned to Lena a hand on the locker next to her head, the other balling Lena's t-shirt in her fist. Lena's neck craned to the side skin exposed for her lover. Kara didn't hesitate placing her lips against the soft white flesh she was offered, kissing a trail up to her ear which she nibbled on. Lena's gasps were encouraging music to her ears.

“Mmm, get you...wet...and p-please you fully, I hope.” Kara, grinned

“Hey? You will, baby. You always do...” Lena encouraged, squeezing Kara's hand. Kara wasn't always bursting with confidence in the bedroom, and Lena had more experience with Women than she had so they worked on bedroom dynamics together. Lena was often very vocal with her Hero that she was doing everything right so Kara wouldn't get nervous and panic and think she was "way off target."

And sometimes it was the other way around and Lena needed some reassurance because with Kara the focus was on the love part more than it had been before.

"I always please you," Kara repeated.

Kara pulled back to look into Lena's green eye's she'd found all the love and encouragement there she'd ever need. She kissed her as she pulled Lena's top over her head, her own was next. Kara took a moment to admire the other woman's breasts, kissing a trail along the edge of Lena's lacy bra. Kara raised an eyebrow at her mate.

“Why did you wear this? You knew we were working out?” Kara chuckled.

“Well on chance you'd undress me, the girls would be properly presented!” They both giggled.

“Well it's super cute but you're right it must go!”

"Yes Sir!" Lena laughed.

They both took a minute to get undressed, kissing and touching the entire time. Kara took Lena's hand and lead her toward the shower, turning it on and letting it steam up. Once the shower was ready Lena had stepped in first with Kara behind her, they both let out a groan as the steaming hot water fell over their skin. Kara's arm was wrapped around Lena's waist, feathering kisses over her shoulders.

“I need you, Lee.” Kara whispered.

“I need you too, Kara. You feel so good against me. so soft and always warm...”

Lena had reached for the soap and loofah lathering it and passing it back to Kara, who ran it across Lena's shoulders, letting some soap drip down Lena's front over her supple breasts then concentrated on Lena's back and once it was washed she added a trail of kisses after it and then down her back, her hands squeezing the brunette's ass. Kara rinsed all the soap from the loofah and ran it around to the inside of her thighs letting it tease over Lena's mound, between her legs. The brunette letting out a loud moan. Kara's head rested on Lena's shoulder.

“K-Kara! Ohhh, yes tease me...”

“Anything you wish, anything Lena...” Kara slowly slipped the loofah along Lena's opening, then ran it upwards over her abs, and finally she dropped it. Kara started massaging Lena's breast, fingers sliding on either side of Lena's erect nipples gently squeezing, Lena's hands over Kara's, their moans filling the air. This time when Kara's reached down Lena's body it was just her fingers sliding through Lena's soaked curls teasing as was asked of her.

"Kara!" She cried.

 "Hey, turn around..." When Lena did Kara pinned her back against the wall with a gentle thud, they both giggled. 

Lena pulled Kara back in and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss broke Kara started making a trail with her lips down Lena's neck, nipped her collar bone, kiss after sweet kiss. Now she put her mouth where her hands had been before. Taking one of Lena's nipples into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it and sucking, moaning. The steam from the shower was bellowing around them now.

   
“Mmm. Your mouth is fantastic, baby. And your hands are a perfect.” Lena encouraged, she was wet in every sense of the word. Lena gripped Kara's shoulders rubbing them, the took a second to take down her hair.

“Lena, I want to taste how much you need me. Can I please?” Kara looked up to get the okay, Lena nodding her head.

“Yes, Kara, oh yes, oh yes you may!” It was almost a song from the younger woman. Kara smiled and kissed her way down Lena's abs, not leaving a patch of skin untouched as she dropped to her knees. Lena slid a leg over Kara's shoulder as she was pinned back. It was easy to hold Lena in the right place it always made her grin, every time. Kara could feel Lena's fingers in her damp hair pulling her closer even before she did anything. She started with a few soft kisses along Lena's folds, and then long lapping licks against her lover's clit, before starting to circle it as well, reading the other woman's body to judge her pace.

“Kara, Kara mm fuck...this feel so good.” Lena panted, breath coming short in gasps. Her hips tried to buck forward the best she could into Kara's mouth but Kara wouldn't let her budge. Instead she gently held onto Kara's head pulling her forward just a little.

“You taste so good, I love making love to you. More of this baby? Or fingers?”

“Come up here please? While you make me come” She managed to get out. Kara stood and was met with a hungry kiss she gave back just the same. This time Lena was able to concentrate a moment so she could reach for Kara's breasts to massage them and rub Kara's erect nipples.

“Mm, You're incredible, Lena.”

“So are you babe. Fingers please?” Lena questioned and Kara nodded, Lena slid her leg over Kara's hip this time. Kara's hand dropping between Lena's thighs not wasting any time giving Lena what she needed, fingers meeting her clit in circles and lines. Lena's moan muffled by Kara's mouth as they kissed. Kara's efforts doubled in pace. Lena dragging her nails down Kara's back even if it wouldn't leave a mark. Kara took her ques from Lena's body and finally eased two fingers into Lena's wet core, both of the moaning.  
 

“Kara! Faster!” Lena's hips rocked rapidly into Kara's strong thrust as Kara brought her closer to the edge. When she knew Lena was ready she slid her thumb over Lena's clit adding to the intensity of it all. Lena's nails dug into Kara's back, screaming out her Hero's name.

"Give me everything, my love..."

Kara kissed her desperately, as Lena felt her climax rise and wash over her body, coming into her lover's hand. Lena's heartbeat was so loud in Kara's ears. Their chests heaving together, both of them breathless. She brushed wet hair from Lena's face, making eye contact, looking at each other with love and passion

“You're so beautiful, baby.” Kara whispered as everything slowed back down.

“Mm, nope you're the beautiful one Ms. Danvers.” Lena reached for the shower to turn it off, she was still clinging to Kara's shoulders. Kara grabbed a towel and wrapped Lena in it first then got one of her own. Kara carried Lena out of the shower in her arms.

“You know you can put me back down?” Lena smirked.

“Nope, you're right where you belong...”

“My Supergirl is Super cheesy!! But I love you!”

“I love you too, Lee." Kara set her down, kissing her with a smirk and patted Lena's bum.

"Now go lay on the bench..."


End file.
